The Blonde And The Brunette
by BeWhoYouAre99
Summary: Short Draco & Hermione drabbles. Each one has it's own summary. Created for the sole purpose of meeting your demands for Dramione.
1. Inner Ramblings

**A/n: Expect all kinds of drabbles and one-shots. You'll definitely find something that you like! **

**Summary: Awkward Crush. A glance into Hermione Granger's mind.**

**HPOV:**

What do I have to say about this man?

Certainly nothing good lies at the tip of my tongue.

He's bullied me throughout my childhood.

Called me a Mudblood.

Abused my family.

Acted as though he owned Hogwarts. Thinking so highly of himself, he's always believed as if he's the best; no one or nothing can even compare to him. What with his two goons, Goyle and Crabbe and that pug faced witch, Parkinson fawning on him, his ego has certainly inflated a lot.

How could it not? I shake my head as I grab a quill to fill in a report.

But what's changed my opinion of him is that he's changed.

Changed.

Grown up.

Understood his past mistakes, realized the difference between right and wrong and learnt to understand.

Humans are flawed by nature. All of us are imperfect and yet, that's what makes us who we are.

Our flaws are who we are.

They don't define us until we let them and Malfoy hasn't allowed his past to destroy his future.

This ferret, with his shiny blonde hair and pale white skin- ugh- I wish I could hate him but I don't; I can't find it in myself do to so. Life would be so much easier if I'd just fallen in love with Harry or Ron but no, apparently fate has made other arrangements for me.

Hear that people? I DON'T hate Draco Lucius Malfoy. If Rita Skeeter hears about this, she'll have a bloody field day. I can see the headlines now:

War Heroine and Ex-Death Eater Turned Auror: Prospective Romance.

My friends would stop talking to me if they knew how I feel about our Slytherin enemy. Especially Daphne Greengrass. Yes, as surprising as it may sound, Greengrass and I are acquaintances (or friends, as she likes to call it) seeing as we work together.

She says that she likes me as a person but she'll be singing a whole different tune if she finds about the secret affections that I'm harbouring for her sister's fiance.

An engaged man.

And me.

My heart bursts as I think of him, I see red when I see Astoria clinging to his arm and all I want is to feel his lips against mine.

To feel alive as he touches me.

Embraces and connects with me,

finds comfort with me.

Technically speaking, he isn't our enemy anymore seeing how he changed sides and all that but still...he's Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy.

Eeep.

Even I have to admit that he entered as a cute eleven year old boy but when he left, he became this sexy badasss.

Oh Godric, that sounds so wrong!

This is bad.

Horrible actually.

I think I've fallen for him.

**Reviews are appreciated very much. **


	2. Announcement

**2. Announcement:**

"I'm marrying Astoria Greengrass!" announced Draco, entering Hermione's kitchen.

"What?" shrieked Hermione, his best friend as of three years. "I thought you hated her." Her mind went crazy with thoughts of why Draco would be possibly interested in a woman such as Astoria.

Astoria was a typical blonde with sky blue eyes and half a brain cell.

"I do", replied Draco. "But according to my Mum I've been secretly in love with her since I was a teenager."

"Really?"

"Nope."

"Then?" said Hermione in relief. "Are you making an honest woman outta her or not?"

Draco wrinkled his nose. "I don't think so, Granger because I've got another witch on my mind."

"Another witch?" she struggled to keep hurt out of her voice. How could he have another witch when he knew she was in love with him? Was there truly no justice in the world? "Who is she? Anyone I know?"

"You know her."

"Oh."

"She's amazing", said Draco wistfully.

"I'm sure she is", replied Hermione bitterly.

"What's with the tone?"

"Nothing."

"I'm in love with her", he said.

"You don't the meaning of love. You've got a new girl in your bed every night."

"Not every night. Every now and then but end of the day, there's one girl I truly want. A girl who loves me back doesn't tell me. She thinks I don't return her feelings."

"Uh huh."

"Guess who she is."

"Parkinson? Davies? The other Greengrass?"

"Eww, none of them", he said. "Her name's Hermione J. Granger. Ever heard of her?"

**All oneshots/drabbles are very random, OOC and sometimes AU as well. Bear with me. You're gonna like these. Review as fast as you can and I'll update quicker than anything. 'Cause it takes only a few mins to write these things.**


	3. Walking Out

**Draco POV.**

**Walking Out.**

By walking out through the front door of my family home, I believed that I was doing the right thing. Despite the fact that it was killing me inside to do so, I convinced myself that it had to be done.

I no longer had a job which meant that I didn't have an income to support my household. After my parents' disinherited me, I didn't have any of the Malfoy money left. I literally had to work to death to earn what I had and now that too was gone.

After taking one last look around the living room of the house, I quietly lifted my bags and walked out, struggling to stop the tears that were about to flow down my eyes. Heading over to the apparition point, I took a deep breath and vowed that I would return as soon as I started earning again.

Till that happened, I wish I wasn't such a big coward.

I wish I'd told Hermione about my problems. As my wife, she would have helped. Wouldn't she? I like to think yes.


	4. Love Letter

Dear Granger,

You looked gorgeous today. I never thought white would look so beautiful on anyone and yet today, I was blown away when I saw you walking down the aisle. You were simply stunning and I felt as if I was floating on air when I saw you smile towards me.

Your smile was reason enough for me to be happy. Today was a special day for you and I hope that from this point onward, you have a great life. With me, of course.

I love you, 'Mione.

I still can't believe you married me today.

Thank you for doing me the honour of becoming my wife.

Yours,

D. M

P.s: Even though you're a Malfoy now, you'll always be Granger to me. You're my Granger, after all.


	5. Grandparents

**Summary: Ever imagined Draco and Hermione as grandparents?**

"I hate your grandfather!" said Hermione angrily. "Merlin knows how I've survived being with him for as long as I have. That man... ugh... he drives me mental."

Alexia hid a smile. "Gran", she began, trying to stifle her laughter.

"Oh no Lexi", went on Hermione. "I won't hear a single word from you. You love taking his side."

"But-"

"Not a word."

"Fifty years of marriage and he still hasn't changed his rotten ways. I thought he could change. I believed he would but no, Draco Alexander won't learn how to control his obsessive ways. Who does he think he is? Has he forgotten who I am?"

"Grampa's like that because he cares for you", said Alexia gently. "You know that he loves you."

Hermione groaned. She knew that her ferret of a husband loved her more than anything. "Why do you have to be right about everything?" she asked, turning to face her sixteen year old grand-daughter.

Alexia chuckled. "I'm related to you, aren't I? Mum says I've inherited your brains and er, Gramps' habit of getting myself out of trouble by showing my dazzling smile", she said, grinning widely.

"Wife", came Draco's voice. "Are you done with your rant?"

Hermione made a face. "I HATE YOU", she yelled.

"No you don't", smirked Draco, coming into view and placing a hand on Alexia's shoulder and one on Hermione's. "You know you love me."

"She does", said Alexia affectionately kissing his cheek. "You're awesome, even for an old guy."

"What?" yelped Draco. "Who are you calling old? Did you hear what this child just said, Mione?"

"I'm a year older than you", she pointed out. "She's calling us both old."

"Uh oh", said Alexia, biting her lip. "Sorry."

"You better be", sniffed Draco.

"What have ya done this time, Lex?" questioned Scorpius Malfoy, walking down the path to the garden. "I told you to mind your mouth around Dad. He gets emotional when someone mentions his age."

Draco trained his glare towards his son. "I don't get emotional", he huffed.

"Yes you do", said Hermione and Scorpius in unison.

"I don't look a day older than forty", said Draco. "While you my boy, have got enough wrinkles to make you look like my grandfather."

Scorpius stood up straight. "I do not", he protested. "Rosie?" he looked at his giggling wife. "Do I look old?"

Rose Weasley Malfoy nodded. "Yup", she said seriously.

"Puh-lease don't be so dramatic", said Alexia with a roll of her eyes. "Gramps, all my friends think you're my father and as for Dad, all the girls like to think he's my older brother or something gross like that. It's disturbing to know that almost every woman I meet has a crush on you or Daddy."

Draco and Scorpius beamed while Rose and Hermione shared a look.

It was just another ordinary day at the Malfoy family household.


	6. Baby Names

**Summary: They're always gonna argue most of the time. Get used to it. Draco and Hermione talk about names for their baby. **

"My mother wants to know what we've decided for the baby's name", said Draco, a worried expression plastered on his pale face.

Hermione nodded. "She asked me too", she said.

"The key word is that she asked you while she demanded an answer from me", he grumbled.

Hermione put away the clothes she was folding and extended her hand upwards. "Help me up, will you?" she asked, from her place on the floor in their unborn child's nursery.

He obliged and assisted his nine month pregnant witch to her feet. "I fail to understand why you must do things the Muggle way", he said, shaking his head. "You're pregnant and you shouldn't be doing this."

"Shouldn't be doing what?" wondered Hermione. "I'm doing house-work, Draco. Not lifting sacks of cement."

"I don't like it."

"You don't like a lot of things."

"Have you forgotten that you're a witch?" he said.

"What do you think? Of course not! I merely like doing things this way."

"Whatever", said Draco grudgingly, deciding that it would not be a wise move to provoke her in her condition. "Now back to baby names..."

"Have you thought of any?"

"Yes", he nodded enthusiastically. "Anything but Gertrude, Bertha, Matilda, Cassandra or Rose."

"What's wrong with Casandra or Rose?" pouted Hermione, remembering that she'd put those on her list.

"I don't want my daughter to be bullied when she goes to Hogwarts."

"But those are perfectly normal names. Why in Godric's name would she be bullied?" she exclaimed.

"We're not naming her after a flower. No way in hell. End of discussion."

"Have you got any better ideas?"

"Well duh", drawled Draco. "When have I ever run out of ideas?"

"So let's have it then."

A smile graced Draco's lips as he placed a hand on Hermione's round belly. "Isabelle Katrina Malfoy", he crooned to the bump. "That's my little girl's name."


	7. Meddlesome Gryffindor

**Summary: Hermione thinks too much, doesn't she? Ginny's secret relationship with Blaise has her worried and she wants Harry and Ron to know. Draco tries to talk her out of it.**

**Hermione.**

I've had enough, I think to myself. The secrecy is literally killing me and I can't take it anymore. I hate keeping secrets and come to think of it, I've never ever kept anything from Ron or Harry.

Our friendship goes back sixteen years. We've had our fights, ups and downs but as far as I remember, we haven't hid secrets from each other. Or at least I haven't. Knowing those boys, a person can't guess what they can do. They haven't ceased to surprise me as yet.

They probably won't either.

And Ron is Ginny's brother so he'd want to know, wouldn't he?

This is about his one and only sister.

I sigh and turn over in bed. "Draco?" I say as I nudge my sleeping boyfriend.

"What?" he replies with a yawn.

"I'm worried."

"What is it this time?"

Hmph. It's like I have a new worry every time I speak to him.

"It's about Blaise and Ginny."

"What about them?" he asks.

"I want to tell Ron and Harry", I say silently. Wonder what he'll say to that. Blaise is his friend and according to some bro code between them, they've got rules about things like this.

"You can't do that!" he exclaims, sitting up straight. "You simply can't do that."

I sigh once again. "What's the harm in it?"

"There's a lot of harm", he all but growls. "The Weaselette is the Weasel's sister and also Potter's ex-girlfriend. I'm pretty sure they won't be supportive of her sleeping with Zabini. Besides that, it's not our damn business."

"He's a good guy", I say. "And most importantly, he would never hurt Ginny."

Draco shakes his head at me. "You think he's a good guy, Hermione but as far as your two dumb friends are concerned, they'd rather hang Blaise than let him be with She Weasel", he says without humour, showing how serious he is.

"It's not healthy for them to sneak around the way they are", I argue. "It's not right."

"Remember how the brainless duo reacted when they found out about us?" he asks me.

I nod, not even bothering to reprimand him for insulting my best friends more than once. He won't stop and there's really no point in telling him to. He's not gonna listen. "They took it well!" I say.

"Really?" he laughs.

"Yes."

"They tried to convince you that I'm a murderer and I was only with you because I wanted to get easy access to Potter and the Order."

I cringe as the memory floods into my mind. "They're OK with it now", I point out.

"They've had six years to get used to us", he counters.

"I wonder how they'll react when they find out you're planning to propose to me", I muse out loud and then gasp a moment later.

Draco's eyes widen. "Who said I'm proposing to you?" he squeaks.

I shrug. "I saw the ring in the closet."

"What were you doing in my closet?" he demands to know.

"Honey, we share the same one", I remind him. "We live together, you know."

"I know alright", he huffs. "If only you weren't such a snoop."

"You'd love me anyway."

"You think I would", he says with a reluctant grin.

"You definitely would."

"Nah."

"Draco", I stare at him.

"You're meddlesome too", he adds. "But what the heck, I still love you."


	8. Jealousy

**Jealousy.**

****Draco watched on in envy as the Weasel talked to Granger. He didn't like it when Ronald spoke to Hermione, when Ronald made Hermione laugh or smile or got any reaction out of her at all.

Draco hated that Ron Weasley breathed in the same air as his girl.

Being Slytherin and having issues with sharing what he thought was his, the young Malfoy angrily strode over to the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, prepared to fix things out.

Upon reaching his required destination, he wrapped his arms around his witch's waist and effectively pulled her close to him.

"Granger", he greeted her, quickly kissing her mouth. "Late for Ancient Runes, aren't we?"

Her eyes widened as they locked on to her Muggle watch. "Oh no!" she exclaimed. "We better get going then." She reached for her book bag but was unable to get it as Draco had already taken it and slung it across his shoulder.

"What?" he asked innocently. "Can't a man hold his girlfriend's bag?"

Hermione shook her head. "Never mind", she said, a small smile forming. "Bye Ron", she turned to her red haired friend. "See you later."

With that being said, the couple made their way out of the hall, Draco's arm around Hermione's shoulders and a smirk on his face as he looked back at the fuming Weasley they left behind them.

He hadn't gotten over his jealousy issues as yet and probably wouldn't, according to his friends.


	9. New Couple

**Summary: There's a new couple at St. Mungos. DxH, of course. **

"Malfoy's back", announced Padma Patil, walking over to where her fellow healers: Tracey Davies and Anthony Goldstein stood, discussing the progress of a patient.

"Really?" asked Tracey, tearing her eyes away from her clipboard

Padma nodded. "Yeah", she said, "and he's not alone."

"Another woman, I suppose", sighed Anthony.

At this, Healer Patil smirked. "Guess who it is", she said.

"We don't know", replied the two in unison.

"But we're sure you're about to enlighten us", said Anthony under his breath.

Padma swatted his shoulder. "I hate it how you're insinuating that I'm a gossip!" she exclaimed.

"Um, Paddie", said Tracey, clearing her throat. "I hate to break it to you but he's right. You're everyone at St. Mungo's go-to girl on gossip."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that", came the raven haired woman's reply. "Soo... back to Malfoy..."

"I don't want to hear about that bloke", said Anthony. "I hate him!"

"With good reason", said Padma knowingly. "If I were you, I'd hate him too."

"What do you mean?" asked Tracey, questioningly.

"Look there", said Padma excitedly, pointing in the opposite direction.

Anthony's jaw dropped while Tracey burst into laughter as they watched Hermione Granger entangled in a passionate embrace with none other than Draco Malfoy.

.

.

.

"They're staring at us", said Hermione, a blush forming on her cheeks.

"Let them", said Draco, moving his lips down to her neck.

"Draco!" she scolded half-heartedly. "My ex-boyfriend is watching too."

"Do I look like I care?" he said. "I like kissing you and he ought to get used to this."

"What?" said Hermione, tearing away in alarm.

Draco pulled her back towards him. "Yeah", he said. "There's going to be a lot of snogging and shagging sessions for us, Granger. Now that we're together and all."

"What makes you think that?" asked Hermione haughtily. "And you want to shag me in front of everyone at this hospital? That's..."

"Shut up", he said before crashing his lips on hers. "We've got better things to do than stand here and just talk."


	10. Us

**Summary: Us.**

"Granger?" I whisper, wrapping my arms around the limp, almost unconscious woman in my arms. "Don't do this to me, okay? Please don't. I won't... I can't live without you."

"Draco..." she murmurs my name softly.

"Please", I beg, "don't die on me. Don't go away before we've had our chance." I blink the tears that have gathered in my eyes. So this is what it feels like to be on my lowest; to be brought down and feel as though there is no way to rise back up.

I never knew that Granger holds such power over me. Never imagined it either.

"I need you", I say into her ear. "You're it for me. I don't know how it happened or why but I know that in order for me to survive this war, I need to have you right next to me. As long as I have you, I know that things are going to be okay. That we're going to help Potter take down the Dark Lord."

A tear trickles down my cheek and I don't even wipe at it. "I don't deserve you", I tell her, pushing back her hair, "but you deserve to live, no matter what happens; whether you return my feelings or not."

He eyes flicker open. "I'm holding on", she says, her hand reaching out to caress my face, "I've lost almost everyone, Malfoy... but... I... don't want to lose you... So... I'm holding on."

And her eyelids shut.

I almost fall a part right there but then, I hear it.

It's not very loud.

But it is there.

It's still there.

Because she is still here.

She's still fighting.

Her heart is still beating.

For herself. For me.

And maybe,

for a future for us.

Where we can be together.

Just her and me.

**A/N: Opinions? ;)**


End file.
